A Selfish Man
by MisterJoke
Summary: Just like an Overlord can survive the demise of every one of his Minions, the Minions can survive the passing of an Overlord. So, when Tom Marvolo Riddle fell dead, victim of a reflected Killing Curse, his servants chose to look for another master. And what better candidate then the child who killed him?
1. Chapter 1

A Selfish Man:

AN: Right, my first Cross-Over fiction. This story is a result of me reading a fic called "Harry Potter: The Overlord" by "The Darkest Soul". I think the author did a great job in that fic and I simply loved the idea of mixing the Harry Potter universe with the Overlord series. I've already read it three times, while waiting for the sequel, but I can't help but want to make one of my own.

My story will be quite different from his, I can assure you, and the only Overlord elements in it will be the Minions, the Netherworld and two characters that will be introduced in this chapter. For those unfamiliar with this franchise, know that Harry will be Evil, with a capital E. He won't be cartoonishly evil, but mess with him and you are a dead man.

For those accompanying my other fics, don't worry, this will be the last new fiction I publish before I finish one of the three. Also, please do review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe or of the Overlord franchise. This story is written for my pleasure and yours, so I make no money from it.

Chapter 1: I Will Join Your School

Igor Karakroff wasn't a very happy man. Years ago, when he joined the Dark Lord's army, the Death Eaters, he couldn't imagine his life would turn out like this. He never believed in the ridiculous ideals he fought for, but he believed in being on the winning side. And that was Voldemort's. Until the man got himself killed trying to murder a baby.

Truth be told, Igor still couldn't believe that happened but it did and all the Death Eaters were forced to live with it. He didn't think twice about selling out any and all allies he used to have, just to escape prison. The person that unified them was dead and so was their cause, it was suddenly every man for himself.

Being a known Death Eater, to all the wizards and witches of magical Britain, and a traitor, to a dangerous few, forced him to leave the country. Even if he managed to stay out of Azkaban, almost everyone in England would kill him if they had the chance. So Karakroff fled and made a life for himself in Norway, as the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute of Magic.

Not a job he wanted but the only one with a decent pay he could get. After all, the only place that would hire a former Death Eater would be a school interested on what he could teach. Though, he still wasn't sure how he made headmaster. The old one died and Igor turned out to be the oldest member of the faculty and the most renowned or something like that.

Still, it was far better then Azkaban and he just had to behave himself a little. Not even that much, just favor the students with the most famous/powerful/political parents and all would be well. But, as the headmaster he, sometimes, truly had to work, like when his Deputy Headmaster informed him of a young man that wished to join their school.

A young man with no formal education, no parents or guardians to sign any contracts yet one who couldn't really be denied. For the young man was Harry Potter. The baby responsible for Igor's ruined life and the fall of Voldemort, thirteen years ago. The Headmaster was almost one hundred percent sure that he would kill the brat before this interview was over. Then he would have to erase the fact that there was a meeting from the mind of everyone who knew about it. But he could do that without much trouble.

Karakroff's planning was interrupted when someone knocked on his door and his secretary informed him that Potter was here. Ordering the boy to be sent in, the Headmaster proceeded to gather his magic on the air around him. A nice little intimidation trick that would make the Boy-Who-Lived tremble before he died. The magic would create a wind current around towards Karakroff, chilling anyone else in the room and scaring any teenager witless.

Just after Igor was done with his preparation, there were more knocks on the door and the young man came in.

Harry Potter was tall for his age, but only if you knew it. He looked closer to sixteen then fourteen to be honest. His face was lean and aristocratic, with none of the thin facial hair most boys his age would allow themselves, thinking it made them look older. The young man was well build and had black hair that clashed well with his slightly pale face. An eyebrow rose above one of Harry's bright green eyes but he seemed unimpressed with Igor's little performance.

Ignoring the young man's calm when facing an older and far more experienced wizard, Karakroff spoke "Harry Potter." he greeted, eying the boy's clothes with a bit of distaste.

Potter was dressed in a grey muggle suit. Igor honestly couldn't tell if it was expensive or not, he knew nothing of this kind of thing. All he noticed was that it seemed to be well fitted and that the boy wore a plain green tie, over a black undershirt. On his face, there were a pair of rectangular glasses that framed his eyes nicely.

Shaking his head, the teen corrected him "Harrison, sir."

"Very well, Harrison Potter. Take a sit." the older man ordered, gesturing to the small and hard chair he kept in front of his desk.

Not looking bothered at all by the uncomfortable chair, Potter sat down and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

The former Death Eater cleared his throat and did so "A few days ago you sent Durmstrang a messenger hawk asking for admittance in my school. You have no former education, no guardian to sign our forms or pay for our service and your letter arrived after the acceptable date for new student who wish to join us. I am only entertaining you, Potter, because of who you are. But what makes you think it's even possible for you to become a student here?" he asked.

Igor was calmly planning on how to murder the brat, but he was also curious and it was not like Potter could get away. This was his school after all.

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled just a little, crossing his arms. What caught the Headmaster's attention was a large dark silver gauntlet that Harrison wore on his right hand. It seemed normal enough, for a big metal glove, except that it was clawed and had a little imp's face carved on the back of the wrist.

"It is possible and I am going to join your school, Headmaster." he announced, clearly and strongly. Like Karakroff had no choice in the matter.

Then, Potter did the third to last thing one would expect from the Boy-Who-Lived. He pointed his index finger to the other man's face, before explaining "Because... _Imperio_."

There was a small distortion in the air, something rippled through it and made it's way to Karakroff before the man could do more then widen his eyes. Then his face became more relaxed and the man's eyes lost just a bit of focus.

"I will be joining your school as a fourth year student." Harry dictated easily "You will write, talk, blackmail, whatever it takes, to the commission of the Triwizard Tournament and find a way to allow participation for anyone over fourteen years of age. And that will be all for now."

Seeing the former Death Eater's nod, the young man lifted himself from his uncomfortable chair and walked towards the office's door "I will talk to you again, so I expect a better seat to be available." he called, over his shoulder.

* * *

The Netherworld was the home of the Minion clans, who served the Overlord, for the past five hundred years. Ever since one slightly brighter of Harrison predecessor's figured out that, maybe, the Dark Tower was attacked so bloody often because it stood there in plain sight. Taunting heroes with glory and riches.

It was quite a bit of work, moving all the little creatures down here but the result was worth it. Every Overlord lasted so much longer when it was almost impossible for him to be attacked at his home. In fact all the past Lords, since the construction of this lair, died when attacking. Never defending.

The Throne Room was lit by three large chandeliers, the first two illuminating the the dark green carpet, with golden edges, that lead from the entrance portal to the throne. The final, and largest, light fell upon and around Harrison's black throne. The sit was made of black iron and white bone, and though the armrests were carved to resemble twin dragon heads, the back was normal enough. The cushions matched the carpet on the floor.

The statues that used to hold torches had been removed years ago, leaving the arcs on each side of the room to be illuminated only by the molten rocks bellow the upside-down tower. Those statues were only one of the reason's the current Overlord would laugh at the last one. Who carves creatures, from house elves to giants, bowing down to the walker? Talk about need for reassurance.

The portal suddenly brightened quickly and started crackling with energy. Blue lightning ran through it for a few seconds, before thunder of the same colour hit the floor bellow it. After the light dimmed, the Overlord walked out of the smoke that was created and towards his throne.

With a wave of his right hand, Harrison banished his clothes, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Then, the young man clenched his fist and his gauntlet was lit on fire. The, darker then normal, flames spread over his entire body and then disappeared. When they were gone the teen was wearing a dark grey armour, that matched his gauntlet's design, and a thin crown matching the armour in colour with a single emerald in front of it.

Multiple eyes, varying in colour and size suddenly appeared around him, hovering always around three feet in the air.

"Mastah!" came a loud cry from multiple voices, which Harrison ignored until he sat down on his throne.

Clenching his fist again, the Overlord force the light from the chandeliers to reach the entirety of the room. Revealing dozens of ugly little creatures.

The Minions stood usually at three feet of heigh and were all thin and scaly. The little monsters varied in colour and a little in shape, but could be separated in four groups: Browns, Reds, Greens and Blues. There was at least a few of each watching their master now and waiting for his orders.

Harrison pointed lazily at one particularly small brown and ordered "Bring me Gnarl."

The little thing ran out of the room as fast as it could, cheering loudly after being chosen by the 'Mastah' and leaving the others seething in jealousy. It took only a minute before a raspy and irritated voice was heard, cursing up a storm. It continued doing so, until the brown Minion threw the speaker in front of the Overlord.

Gnarl was a very old minion, so old he stopped being brown centuries ago and somehow turned grey.

"Dammit, Bogus! I'm going to rip your little- Oh, sire!" the old one's demeanour changed completely when he caught sight of Harrison. Gnarl bowed so lowly, something on his back cracked "I take it my lord has... Summoned me?" he asked, glaring at the one who brought him.

"Yes, I have. Although my... Interview with Karakroff went exactly as planned, I have found another problem." the lord admitted, not caring if the Minion's overheard. The little things weren't smart enough to have low morale.

That caused the Minion Master's eyes to widen a bit, since it had been months since the Overlord had asked for his council and not just his opinion.

"The Imperious Curse is easy enough to maintain on a few targets, but I have it in over a dozen people spread around Europe." he explained calmly "It's doable but certainly annoying. A little tiring too."

It took Gnarl a few moments to think of an answer to his master's 'problem' but he was quite proud of it "I have an idea, sire." he announced, gaining Harrison's full attention and the surrounding minions awe.

"As you know, sire, runes can be used to contain charms and spells. Like a Notice-Me-Not Charm or a Warming Charm, so-"

But he was interrupted by the Overlord "So, you believe we can create an 'Imperious Rune'. It will take information on the curse that I simple do not have." he pointed out.

"Yes, sire." the old minion admitted through a smirk "You do not, but now you have access to the Durmstrang library, my lord."

A satisfied smile found it's place in Harrison's mouth, if one didn't know what they were talking about it might have looked like two friends old friends solving a particularly annoying problem. And that was somewhat true.

"Good work, Gnarl." the young man praised, before turning to another topic "Now, I will need only your opinion." he waited for the Minion Master's nod before continuing "I am thinking of recruiting some... Helpers in Durmstrang. And so, I wish to make a good impression for my first and only year there. I think, I will have Karakroff-"

"I welcome you all to another year at the Durmstrang Institute and I can tell you now that this will be one unforgettable year for some of you." Igor announced to his students.

Hundreds of people stood in the entrance hall, listening to the headmaster's usual beginning of the term speech. Though now, most were curious since Karakroff usually just recycled his speech instead of writing another one. Rumour has it, he used to just read the last one the former headmaster wrote.

"I will make an announcement soon enough as to the why. But it's nothing for you all to worry about, just yet. What is important right now, is that our school will be hosting a duelling tournament." he paused for a moment to stare at the surprised faces of his students, before continuing "Entrance is only allowed for fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students. Participation, while not mandatory, is... Strongly recommended."

The threat rang clear in all ears, specially those who knew their parents couldn't protect them from Karakroff. And so the headmaster announced that the tournament would be in a miserable two days and dismissed the students.

Most if not all would have dinner in their own quarters, served by private house elves in the company of their friends. All gossiping and trying to figure out what made this year so different.

The first day of classes had been incredibly boring to Harrison. He had ordered Karakroff, who in turn ordered the teacher's, to ignore his presence until the tournament. His entrance would be a big one, specially since nobody knew the name of the new transfer student and he made a point to be polite but mysterious to any who asked.

Only two students caught Potter's attention, if only because they had the entire school's. A pair of sisters, one in his year and the other in the fifth. The daughters of the Prime Minister of Norway, Velvet and Rose.

Velvet was the younger sister. She had raven black hair that flowed in waves behind her head with a small curl on the side of her face. She was probably the most beautiful girl Harrison had ever seen. Flawless pale skin, light blue eyes and a growing but already almost perfect figure.

Rose was also breathtaking. She had short red hair combed around her slightly freckled face that clashed well with her big green eyes. She had a more slim body then her sister, with smaller breasts but a thinner waist.

One boy had chosen to follow Harrison despite not even knowing his name. Not for lack of asking, but the Overlord was calm when answering every single time "I really want to see the look on your face when my name is announced, on my first duel tomorrow." he explained again and again.

Harrison's new shadow, Edvard Nilsen, had told him about the sister with little prompting. The only thing they had in common was being in the top of their years, though rumour was Velvet would bat her eyelashes a few times and someone would do the work for her.

The only class where Velvet worked for herself was Dark Arts and she seemed to know of every curse, potion or ritual the teacher could mention. That happened to be the class where Rose did worse, not that she was bad at it. It just meant the older girl achieved 'Utmerket' (Excellent) instead of 'Perfeket' (Perfect) in it.

Edvard seemed to believe that it was because Rose didn't have it in herself to harm others, but another rumour was that she just wasn't good at it and would rather have other people do it for her.

The sisters also didn't seem to get along at all, what surprised Harrison was that most of the school was divided between the girls. It mattered to him, because this was the kind of political power that would help him in his goals. There was also the fact that the two of them were very easy on the eyes.

The young Overlord was brought back to reality when a severed hand was placed in front of him. Reminding himself that he was in the Dark Arts class, Harrison paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

"(You will only leave my classroom when you have succeed in casting the Blood Stopping Curse. The hand will bleed until you do, so try not to make a mess. I would be very displeased.)" the woman announced.

The Dark Arts professor was a short, skinny woman who had spent most of the class explaining her family tree instead of curses, that was also the reason why Harrison had allowed his mind to wonder. He even considered turning of his Translation Charm, but he would just have to set it up again after the class was over.

By waving his hand over the bleeding wrist, the Boy-Who-Lived cause the crimson liquid to stop flowing. The curse was obviously meant to destroy one of the enemy's members, but it was surprisingly, or perhaps not surprisingly mostly used in medicine.

Pleased with his work, the teen got up and nodded to the teacher once. When he turned back to the class he had everyone's attention. Choosing to lock eyes with Velvet, Harrison graced her with a cocky smirk and walked out.

The girl didn't think twice, she pointed her wand at her own target and pronounced clearly "_Obturasangui._". The bleeding stopped, she gave the teacher a nod as well and ran out of the class. Barely remembering to grab her books.

When Velvet left the class, she could barely make out the end of Harrison's cloak, when he turned around a corner. She ran after him as fast as the dress robe she had to wear allowed. And had some trouble catching up to his long, fast and powerful strides.

She refused to yell or ask him to wait, so Velvet caught up with him and walked by his side.

"(That was a very impressive piece of Dark Magic.)" she commented, not looking at him.

There was silence for a moment, before the other teen answered clearly and calmly "(I disagree. It's a weak and easily revertible curse with little chance of killing a trained wizard.)"

Nodding to herself, Velvet spoke again "(Oh, I agree. It's just that you did it non-verbally. Takes quite a bit of intent to do that with a curse.)"

"(And did you? Speak?)" he asked, ignoring her silent compliment.

Glaring at the teen next to her, just a little, the girl answered "(I spoke, yes. I preferred to achieve it in one try then to risk making a fool of myself.)"

All Harrison did was nod, but there was something about the gesture that assured Velvet he was mocking her.

"(So... Will you be entering the duelling tournament?)" she asked, while wondering where she was following the other teen to. She also readied her wand inside it's holster, when she realised that they were walking towards the fourth year dorms.

Allowing another cocky smile, the young man answered "(Yes, it sounds like fun.)"

"(Well, I-)" the reason Velvet stopped talking was that her mouth was suddenly unable of closing. The guy, who's name she didn't even know, had just entered one of the rooms. No goodbye, excuse me or even waiting for her to stop talking.

First came surprise, then came disbelief and finally came anger. Oh, she would duel that prick tomorrow and she would make him regret ignoring her. She had graced him with her presence and that was how he answered? Didn't he know that every guy in this school would throw themselves in front of a curse just to talk to her? Who the hell did he think he was?!

The next day passed without issue, though Velvet spent her time glaring at Harrison on every class they had together. Edvard was sure that it was because the transfer student had done better then her in their first Dark Arts class and said transfer student was in no hurry to correct him.

Still, in the afternoon of that day, all students were summoned to the Duelling Room.

The Duelling Room was built alongside the rest of the school, in a time when it wasn't extremely rare for students to duel and kill each other. Most old magic schools had one, but Durmstrang was one of the few that still used theirs often. Not just for school events like this, it wasn't rare for a pure blood lord to tell his son to get rid of some rival family's heir, legally of course.

The event went surprisingly smoothly for something organised in two one day, but it did take a while.

The first match was between a seventh and a sixth year and it illustrated the rest of the tournament quite nicely. Darker then black curses being thrown around without care or concern until the sixth year student's arm was dried completely of blood and water, ending up a useless husk.

That's how it went, too serious and too dangerous matches for a school, with horrible results that were treated surprisingly fast by the school's medwizard team. Yes, a place like Durmstrang needed a whole team.

Until, of course, it was Harrison's match. It was the Duelling professor who announced it.

"(Next match will be: Henrik Poliakoff and... Harrison Potter?)"

That was enough for almost everyone's eyes to widen and all of the student body to break into whispering. The Potter's were a very old and very respected english family, but even more then that, there was only one Potter alive right know. One Harry, who did survive a Killing Curse.

There was, surprisingly enough, absolute silence when all eyes found the tall fourth year that entered the ring. There was quite a bit of shuffling from the crowd, since everyone was too surprised to make way for Poliakoff to join him.

When the seventh year made it to the arena, he didn't really know what to do. This match should be his, he was fighting a fourth year, duelling was one of his best classes and all that. Shame the fourth year was famous world wide for surviving the darkest curse imaginable, hell, Poliakoff had tried and failed quite miserably in casting the Avada Kedavra.

Still, the match began and both students found themselves in their element. One more then the other.

The older teen started things off with a Bone Breaking Curse and a Leg Looking Jinx, hidden by the bright purple light of the first spell. Harrison though, just sidestepped the curse and waved his right hand. The gauntlet released a dark orange shield, in front of his legs to block the jinx. The fourth year's eyes never left his opponent's.

By then, Poliakoff was in full throttle and had sent even more spells. A Disarming Charm, followed by two more Bone Breaking Curses and a Full Body-Bind Curse. Potter literally slapped the first spell away, before tilting his head to the side and lifting his left leg. Then, Harrison shot a bright white spell that drove through the Full Body-Bind Curse and blasted his opponents hand into pieces.

While the seventh year student fell down, crying in pain, and the medwizards moved to try and help the teen, the winner just left the stage. Harrison walked with his usual long and fast strides, calm and confident like if he had done this kind of thing before.

Velvet took steady and deep breaths while walking towards the duelling ring. Her opponent was the one she wanted to fight so much yesterday, and not at all today. Harrison Bloody Potter had ploughed through all his opponents with ease, like he knew everything they were about to do. She had an inkling on how he was doing that, and just hopped her Occlumency shields were good enough to stop him.

And that hope was made just a little bit stronger when they locked eyes, and Harrison's brow furrowed.

"_Bombarda! Petrificus Totalus! Differum, Differun! Expelliarmus!" _She chanted, with rhythm and confidence at first before she started to panic.

Using no words, Potter chose to match her spell for spell. Their Exploding Curses destroyed each other, the two Full Body-Binds disappeared on one another, her two Disintegration Curses were matched by two of the same kind and one Disarming Charm repelled the other.

After that, Velvet tried everything she knew. Entrail-Expelling, Leg-Locker, Reductor... When she tried Fiendfyre and Potter just vanished it, something that shouldn't be possible for a fourth year, the girl just wanted to cry. She was absolutely sure he was going to kill her for all the glares she sent him. And he was Harry Potter, in a legal duelling ring, so he could.

Not that she stopped, far from it, Velvet just cursed, transfigurated and charmed again and again. Until she caught sight of the smirk on Harrison's face. Not a mocking one, but a satisfied smile.

'(Merlin, Velvet! You are one of the best duellist I have ever met.)'

Harrison's voice in her head, cause the girl to hesitate for just on second. Then she found a bright red light flying towards her.

'(This was simply great, let's do it again.)' she heard, before finding simple darkness.

The Overlord went through the rest of his matches just as easily, though none of them were as fun as Velvet. There was something about her pride and how she threw herself into the match to keep it... That just... Spoke the Harrison.

Of course, he fought people a lot better then her in some of the rounds but they were never as fun to fight or to look at. So, their injuries were a lot uglier the Velvet's.

Still, now was the final match and his plan was almost complete. His gauntlet was feared more then the wand of any student in this school. Now he just had to make sure he was feared more then anyone else, including Karakroff.

Harrison was fighting now some seventh year. Good head on the boy's shoulder, with a fast and precise wand arm. Shame that he came from a minor pure blood family and was probably counting on impressing the headmaster enough that the man would protect him from retaliation for the injuries he caused. Shame his fate wouldn't bring much consequence to Harrison, or it might have changed.

The older teen, William Haugen, bowed just a little, like each and every student there, before beginning the duel.

William chose to start by conjuring a dozen black knifes, which he launched towards Harrison with a flick of his wand. The projectiles were caught and melted by a fast wave of Fiendfyre, that could do nothing to stop the curses that flew through it.

Clenching his fist, the Overlord covered it with his favourite dark orange shield and backhanded the first bright purple curse away. Dodging the other two spells with much more movement then he used so far, the young lord made eye contact and hammered the other man's Occlumency shields again.

When the seventh year winced, Harrison started casting. Two zaps of pure blue lighting, which the opponent had to almost fall down to dodge, and a small bright white ball of magic, that exploded against the floor in front of Haugen.

When the older teen recovered his balance, he met Potter's eyes again. There was no hammer this time. A massive battering ram crashed against William's weakening mind barrier and once inside, the Overlord did as much damage as he could.

The seventh year fell to his knees, clutching his head and grunting in pain, before lifting it and widening his eyes. The last thing William saw was a purple wave of magic. Before it cut straight through his neck.

There was absolute silence, since no one knew what to do. That was until Karakroff clapped, once, twice and then he spoke "Congratulation, Mr. Potter. On this victory, today."

All eyes ran from the speaker to the one spoken to, until the headmaster continued "This tournament has served it's purpose. I will chose the ones who performed best from all the duellists and they will accompany me to Hogwarts. Where one of them, will be chosen to represent the Durmstrang Institute in the Triwizard Tournament."

Poor William already forgotten, the students began talking amongst themselves. Who knew what about the tournament, who would go and that one final duel. Even the return of an age old tradition that was banned for being too dangerous wasn't enough to get Harrison Potter's name out of people's lips.

The next few days passed quickly, Edvard, who did simply horribly in the tournament, seemed ready to worship the ground Harrison walked on. Most of their classmates were filled with either fear, awe or both towards the champion. Velvet was also in his company more often then not.

If there was one thing that attracted the girl, it was definitely power and Harrison had that in spades. Her pride was easily forgotten when faced with the Overlord, not that she knew that yet, but she managed to hang on to part of it. Reminding herself of his compliments during the duel helped, and so did hanging on his arm where he would allow no other girl.

Still, weekend came and found Harrison in the school's library. Deep within the restricted section of the Durmstrang library, one could find things that would make even the Dark Arts professor uncomfortable. And it was there, that the Overlord found a book called "_The Three Sins of the Wizard World_"

The book, obviously, talked about the three Unforgivables. Their history, uses and, most importantly, the author did quite a bit of research and speculation about their time of creation and the process which brought them about.

It would be hours later, when Harrison finished reading relevant parts of the book, when he would notice that it was night outside the window. He got up from the table he was using and moved to put the book back. But while heading out of the library, his mind completely focused on what he learned, on his conclusions about the spells and the authors train of thought, a voice sounded.

"One might think you're a little obsessed."

Turning back, the young man found Velvet's sister, Rose, working on some parchment with half a dozen books opened around her. If the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't mistaken, she hadn't entered the tournament but being the Prime Minister's daughter guaranteed that there would be no retaliation.

Assuming, correctly, that she was talking to him, Harrison answered "I prefer... Focused."

Finally, the girl lifted her eyes from her essay and looked at him. Then she smirked and asked "So focused that you missed lunch and dinner?"

Instead of denying or countering what she said, Harrison asked "Have I missed dinner already? What time is it?"

"A quarter to eleven. And you have been here since eight? If I'm not mistaken?"

Tired of talking from across the room, the Overlord approached her and ran his eyes over her work "If you know that, aren't you just as... Focused as me?" he asked.

But Rose shook her head and countered "I, at least, left to eat."

"Why are you doing so much research about a Silencing Charm?"

Surprised by the sudden change of subject, the girl stared at Harrison for a moment, waiting for the his next comment in the 'Focus' subject. The answer never came, since the teen was too busy scanning her work. He didn't look impressed and that, somehow, pissed her off.

"I'm supposed to used it as base to create a spell that will allow me to talk, with only one person hearing." she explained making a point to look back at her work, not at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Create your own Privacy Charm?" he asked, more himself the her, before turning to Rose "I seriously doubt that our Charms professor asked you to do that."

Frowning at the accusation, which happened to be right on the money, the girl answered, still not looking at him "It was my father. He takes a lot of interest in my education, since we can't expect Velvet to honour our family name."

'Proud just like Velvet, yet looking for reassurance from her father instead of the people around her.' Potter concluded, before looking at the hard working girl who had dismissed him by going back to her work "_Silencio _works by stopping the sound from leaving the targets throat, make it so the sound goes somewhere only one can hear." he told her.

When Rose computed what he said, she looked up only to see his back already halfway through the library again "I can criticize your work if you would like, just as long as you are willing to help me with some Runes. Truly not my favourite subject."

And so time past and days flew by, Harrison found his life at Durmstrang quite pleasant. Rose had a sharp and fast mind that was, unknowingly, furthering him into the path of creating the Imperious Rune. She couldn't help with the parts that involved the curse, with him not having told her about it, but he was more then ready to add any spell, he could break down to it's base, to rather large Rune system. All they had to figure out now was how to make is smaller, but there was plenty of time for that.

And while Rose helped the Overlord with his work, well, her sister kept him company when he was outside of the library. Velvet was more fun then any girl Harrison could remember spending time with.

Neither of them had been pleased when they learned of the time Potter spent with the other, but his complete disregard for their opinion when it didn't please him assured that they didn't complain. Both sister's pride seemed to demand his attention if only because they were almost royalty in Durmstrang and Harrison was powerful, intelligent, handsome and made sure to almost never give them praise.

It was almost like game, really. He would tell Velvet that she was **probably** the most beautiful in Durmstrang, tell Rose **few **could have worked out that spell. Potter would never give them first place, but the pair would always try to get it, then he would assure then they had to try just a little harder next time.

So, when Rose worked out the homework her father had sent her, she went searching for Harrison. The girl didn't even seem to notice that, unlike any other time, her first instinct wasn't reporting to her father. She simply wanted the praise from a more important man.

It took her less then a minute to get Harrison's shadow, the Nilsen boy, to tell her that her current target wasn't seen all day. "Probably slept in" the teen said and Rose left for the fourth year dorms.

She found the room with the plate written "Harrison James Potter" and knocked, then waited. After a while the girl chose to knock again and again. When she was just about to give up and look for the teen elsewhere, someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" shouted a woman's voice, but that was only part of the problem. The other part was that the voice was Velvet's.

A simple Unlocking Charm and any other spells she tried proved worthless when faced with a Durmstrang door. A school were assassinations weren't always rare needed this kind of thing. Since the door wouldn't budge, Rose had to take another route.

She banged on the door as hard as she could and shouted "Velvet! Open the damn door! NOW!"

There was some shuffling heard from inside the room and, eventually, the door did open and there was her little sister. Her hair completely messed up, lipstick smeared and her clothes ruffled completely. Looking inside the room, Rose saw exactly what she was fearing. Harrison was laying on his bed, with his arms behind his head and Velvet's lipstick on his neck and face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Velvet?" the older girl demanded, snarling angrily.

With an infuriating smirk, the other one answered "Just spending sometime with my Harrison, dear sister." although her first words had been carefree, there was plenty of venom on the last two.

"Your Harrison!? He's not yours! How dare you!" Rose shouted, quite loudly, probably loud enough that they would have an audience in a few moments.

The little sister rolled her eyes quickly, before asking, her voice dripping with contempt "Yeah, yeah, now what are you doing here?"

Brought back to her achievement, Rose smiled smugly before turning to the young man that was watching the show "I came here to tell you, Harrison, that I worked out the Privacy Charm. We just needed to change the flick of the wand a few degrees to the right and end the casting with-"

"Who cares?" interrupted Velvet, angrily "So you did your homework, good girl!" she mocked, and would have said more, but Potter chose that moment to speak.

"Well done, Rose! There are graduates here that would never figure that out!" he congratulated with a satisfied half smile.

It was enough for the girl blush and she chose not to dell on the fact that he implied that there were graduates here who could do what she did. Velvet wasn't nearly as pleased with her sisters success, especially since it interrupted her time with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Glaring at her sister, the younger girl spoke again "Fine, congratulations. Now are you done? Can you leave us alone?"

"Actually..." Rose began, looking at Harrison and ignoring Velvet completely "I want to celebrate the fact that I finished my work, care to join me?"

"He's busy!" Velvet hissed without missing a beat.

Though her sister raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are you to decide that?" before narrowing her eyes.

Before their argument over him descended into insults, though it would certainly please Harrison's ego, the young man laying on his bed saw fit to stop them. Enough people, attracted by Rose's shout, had seen Durmstrang's two best girls arguing over him.

"Girls, that's enough." he said, calmly but strongly. Never to be denied "I've been trying to chose which one of you I would show this, but I just can't." he lied easily locking eyes with each of them in turn "Follow me, there's something you really need to see."

Completely confused, and slightly surprised with how easily the Potter ignored their argument, the sisters followed him. The young man lead them outside, ignoring the stares their little walk was causing. It was a rare day when Velvet and Rose were together without throwing curses. Velvet's make up and hair were already fixed by a few flicks of her wand, while the Boy-Who-Lived had just cleaned up the lipstick marks on his skin.

The trio ended up outside, luckily the September air wasn't enough to chill them despite their clothes, at least during the day. Harrison finally stopped just behind the castle that was Durmstrang, right in front of a strange rock formation.

It looked like a circle that was carved in stone, with some blue light shining around it. Oddly enough, it felt like magic surrounded it, but only after they approached.

"What is that?" asked Rose, curious and cautious.

Not bothering to turn back, Harrison answered over his shoulder "It's called a Tower Gate. I ask that you follow me and step on it." he explained before doing so and disappearing in a flash of blue light.

More surprised then scared, the sister's eyes met, before Velvet decided to show Harrison she trusted him more then her sister did.

"See you on the other side, dear sister." she said, no longer looking at the girl.

Both Velvet and Rose fell on their asses when the portal ride was over. Looking around them, the sisters were completely dumbfounded. Even if they lived in a world of magic since the day they were born, neither thought a place like this could even exist.

They were probably in hell. A very impressive hell sure, but the river of lave they could see beneath the construction left little other possibilities. They were even more surprised when they found dozens of house elves? Some armed and others with different colours, but neither had ever seen a creature like that.

"What are those?" Velvet asked her sister, their rivalry forgotten in their shock.

The question was answered by Harrison's voice "Those are Minions. They are my servants and they live here, in the Netherworld."

Both girls looked to the end of the room, seeing the teen they had followed sitting on a throne. The Boy-Who-Lived was dressed in full battle armour and wore an elegant silver crown that made Velvet's eyes sparkle.

"Minions? Netherworld?" Rose asked quietly, but in the silent room, despite all the little creatures, she was still heard clearly.

Smirking proudly, Harrison gave her his full attention "Yes, do you know what that means, my Rose?" he asked sounding satisfied.

"I-I heard legends. Of... Of one man, more powerful then what should be possible. One... Overlord?" she asked, surprised, impressed and nervous all at once.

Velvet however was completely lost "What's an Overlord, Rose? Harrison?" she asked looking between the two.

The man sited on the throne gestured for Rose to speak, and she did "It's said that while there are many Dark Lords, there is only one true Overlord in the world. There were... Rumours that the last one was-"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." she was interrupted by Harrison "Though you know him as Lord Voldemort." there was no flinching after the name, while he was feared and respected by most wizards and witches only Britain treated the man like the devil himself "He was the last Overlord, so when he died after his greatest failure the Minions were forced to look for another master."

The calm that he talked with along with the powerful inflexion on his voice, was perfect to enthral the sisters to his story "They chose and quickly kidnapped me when I was but a child, almost two years old. Many Minions were lost that day, at the end Albus Dumbledore's wand but they maintain that it was worth it." he explained "I was raised here, in the Netherworld, by my servants. I learned about power and how to use. But a few years ago, I grew tired of this confinement and chose to venture in the world outside."

"I was displeased when I learned that out there, I had to follow rules like everyone else." Harrison shrugged, as if talking about the weather "Growing up with creatures that would kill themselves should simply ask, made a very selfish man. So I have decided that I will have what I want, when I want and I refuse to be denied." he spoke with a wisdom that suggested that he knew how ridiculous it sounded but simply didn't care "I have a plan to achieve that, and the first step is making a hell of a return to the wizard's world."

Smiling at his captivated audience, the Overlord continued with his prepared but spontaneous looking speech "I chose the Triwizard Tournament, lowered the minimum age from seventeen to fourteen and made sure I would be Durmstrang's champion." he smiled a little, when the sisters understood just why he had entered their school "I was planning on gathering some... Followers in the my time here, but I found something much better. I found the two most beautiful, sharpest and well-polished diamonds I could imagine."

The passion in the young man's eyes, along with the greatest compliment he had ever given them, was enough to not only have the sisters blushing but making them swell with pride and fell just a little hot and bothered in their lower regions.

"I want you." he said, looking Rose in the eyes, before getting up and walking down until the last step in front of his throne and looking at Velvet "And I want you." he told her, before offering both his hands to the sisters and waiting for them to take them.

For Velvet, it was an easy choice. Harrison was handsome, famous, powerful, rich and, apparently, a being of legends. She was absolutely sure he would have the world one day, and she would be there by his side. She walked forward confidently and took his offered hand, the one with the gauntlet. Then suddenly, and quite surprisingly, she was pulled against the young man's chest and he kissed her with a passion that Velvet had never felt before. It was a matter of moments before the girl melted into him. Her tongue barely put up a fight before allowing the Overlord's entrance and control.

Seeing her sister make her choice, made Rose think just a little more. She didn't want to be like Velvet, swayed by the slightest breeze. But the fact was that Harrison was simply perfect, the older girl couldn't help but think that it was an act, but it was an act that she enjoyed very much. And besides, didn't she act like the perfect little girl for her father? She was far from it and her next choice would prove it. The Overlord was not just a little breeze that tipped Velvet, he was a hurricane that wouldn't be denied. Rose knew she was already Harrison's, the question was whether she would reap the benefits of that fact or not. Benefits like that kiss.

The older sister followed the youngest lead and took the Overlord's other hand, before receiving the same welcome. Somehow, while being held against his chest and kissed for all she was worth, Rose couldn't bring herself to care that he had given her sister the same treatment.

Neither girl questioned why they were so sure that Harrison would succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Selfish Man:

AN: Answering my first reviewer: Rose had heard rumors that Voldemort was the Overlord, so if he used his Minions, wouldn't there be facts instead of rumors? But why wouldn't he use them? You'll get the answer eventually, but it's pretty obvious actually... Also, the whole 'making him a Gary Sue' thing... Not completely but.. That was the plan all along. Sorry if you don't like it.

Also, I realized that I didn't give Velvet and Rose a last name in the last chapter... So I just threw one in there as if you already knew it. Don't worry, I made sure it wasn't confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe or of the Overlord franchise. This story is written for my pleasure and yours, so I make no money from it.

Chapter 2: I Will be Durmstrang's Champion

"_Mastah! Mastah!"_

_The squeaky voice did wonders in walking Harrison up, but it also pissed the eight year-old off. He had a horrible headache, concentrated on the right side of his forehead, and couldn't really remembered what was going on. So he did what he always did, when something angered him, he got up and punched the speaker._

_The Brown Minion rolled on the floor but the green eyed boy was no longer looking at him. He now had his eyes focused on a very old Minion, Gnarl, who was smiling at him, showing too many teeth for such a small mouth._

_He frowned at his head servant's happiness until he remembered just what they were doing. And sure enough, when Harrison looked around, he found a bound and gagged Minion, with glowing green eyes, struggling against the chains that held him. The young Overlord lifted himself from the floor and checked the gauntlet on his arm, it emitted a dark red mist and Harrison walked towards his target._

_He lifted his right hand, as if to seize the struggling Brown, before tugging on the cloth that was used to keep the creature from speaking._

"_You will release me at once, child." the little imp said, in a low and dangerous voice, nothing like the squeaks that usually came from the creature's mouths._

_But the eight year-old smirked at him, mocking him and asked "Why should I?"_

_The Brown growled at him and shouted "Because I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! You impudent boy! You will release me and I will find a way to undo my servants mistake!"_

_The smirk was still on Harrison's face when he spoke "There was no mistake, because Gnarl is no longer your servant. I, Harrison James Potter, am the Overlord now."_

"_What?!" the possessed Minion snapped, before turning to the old Minion Master "You reached creature, you dare betray me!? I will end you!"_

_And Gnarl answered with just as much venom in his voice "We can't betray you, Riddle, because you were never a real Overlord! You never lead us Minions into combat, pillage or Evil!" then he shrugged his shoulders and looked away "Besides, a real Overlord would know that betrayal is expected from Evil." he commented, almost to himself._

_Just as the chained Minion was about to bark something back, he was backhanded by Harrison's gauntlet. There wasn't much strength in the blow, the boy was eight after all, but the fact remained that nobody had touched Voldemort in more then thirty years._

"_I will not be ignored." the boy announced, before grabbing the Minion's small throat and squeezing until the creature choked "Did you know that I had a piece of your soul inside my head?" he asked the former Overlord._

_Voldemort couldn't even turn his head enough to look at Harrison, but he would never imagine the face of bright child curiosity that he would have found. The boy didn't seem to care if he was killing something, it was almost as if he thought it was normal. Or if he was used to do it, considering he didn't even stop talking and had enough strength to do so._

"_It's how the Minions found me, with my, muggle, aunt's family. They say I was locked in a cupboard beneath the stairs and I must have been what...? Two at the time?" he asked, looking at Gnarl who just smiled and nodded "Yes, two. Still, they quickly destroyed the Anti-Dark Creature Ward and marched into the house. Killed the muggles and kidnapped me. You should hear old Gnarl telling this story, they fought so well against Dumbledore and his followers... If only they had an Overlord to lead them... But, I'm here now so we'll be alright." he assured the creature with a smile, alternating between strong and light grips so the Minion wouldn't die "Well... Me, Gnarl and the Minions will be alright... You are a dead man, Riddle."_

_Then, the same dark red fog from before appeared on the hand surrounded the Dark Lord's throat "Still, I told Gnarl to get hid of your soul and he came up with an awesome idea! Have you possesses a Minion and I'll use the Minion Spell, to steal all your power." he explained, with a pleasant smile on his face "We'll do the same to all your other Soul Anchors and... I should have timed this better."_

_The Minion/Dark Lord he was talking to was dead now and Harrison could fell his power almost double. Sure, it was only a seventh of Voldemort's soul but it was still a lot of power for an eight year-old._

_Slow footsteps brought the boy's attention to Gnarl before the Minion Master spoke "Worry not, young Master. You just need a little more practice in your Evil speeches. The timing of your spell was great! And so was everything before it, you just had to speak your last lines a little faster."_

_The young boy sighed to himself, before shrugging his shoulders "Well, I'll probably get plenty of practice. We can do this five more times right?"_

"_Yes, that is correct, sire. Now, shall we test your new limits, young Master?"_

Harrison's eyes opened slowly as he woke up. He felt well rested and in a very good mood, he did dream of one of his fonder memories. Looking to his right, the young man was able to see very little, since he didn't have his glasses. There seemed to be plenty of golden hair sprawled over his chest coming from a head resting on his shoulder.

The woman's name was Clair, if he wasn't mistaken. A rather pretty twenty three year-old with green eyes and a light, smooth skin that Harrison wouldn't forget for sometime.

Being a prideful creature, Harrison refused to pay or... Take what he wanted, when it came to women. He always relied on his natural charisma, coupled with a small charm to have everyone think he had an acceptable age to enter the bar or club, to get who he wanted. Then, another small charm so that the girl wouldn't notice that they traveled to his home by portal and so she would see the minions as maids, butlers and pets.

And then, came his enjoyment.

Nevertheless, Harrison was done with Clair now. So he pointed his index finger at the girl, his hand still covered by the gauntlet that he never removed, and spoke. Loudly and clearly, the young man said "_Stupefy._"

After a flash of bright, red light, Clair's peaceful slumber gave way to simple unconsciousness.

Harrison got out of bed calmly but without delay. Not at all bothered by his lack of clothing, he called for a minion and three of the creatures stumbled into the room.

He eyed them for a moment, waiting for the little imps to stop staring at the naked girl on his bed. When they remembered their Overlord, the three Browns turned quickly "Put her clothes back on, then put her into the Tower Portal." he ordered, knowing the gate would just drop her off where Harrison had picked her up.

He somewhat hoped the Tower hadn't corrupted her too much, but he knew that without any Occlumency the girl had little chance of resisting. It was unlikely that she would ever think of Harrison, or last night as a whole, as anything other then perfect but there was little chance of her becoming obsessed. After all, he had not aided the Tower in the corruption, like he had done with Velvet and Rose. It was quite a bit of work, to drill small wholes in their Occlumency shields while he spoke, without them noticing it. But it worked, and now every time they he brought the pair down here, the corruption would get stronger and stronger. Much like Riddle had done to the Lestranges and his other, more... Devoted Death Eaters.

Clenching his armored fist, Harrison summoned his armor and walked out of the room, not even considering looking back. His mind already on the day ahead, the day that would end with him, and a good amount of Durmstrang's students, in Hogwarts.

* * *

Harrison's first day at Hogwarts was much like his first day at Durmstrang. The student body was definitely impressed, if not by his skill then by the two girls hanging on his arms, the faculty didn't bother him and all was going according to plan. Though he had to admit, he was not expecting the Potion Master, of all people, to recognize him as Harry Potter. He took one look at Harrison and glared, widened his eyes and let out a deep breath at the same time. It was quite a sight to behold.

Luckily, the man, Severus Snape, didn't spread the word. The only person that seemed to have gotten the information was the old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who watched Harrison very carefully every time they were in the same room. And those two were not people he need to impress with his entrance, so there was no issue. An entrance he was going to do right now. During the Halloween feast, by been selected as a Triwizard Champion.

The young man didn't even consider that the Goblet would chose someone else. He supposed he could have ordered Karakroff to prevent the other Durmstrang students from trying to enter the tournament, at least Krum, who would be the biggest threat. But sitting here, amongst the Slytherin students, the Overlord simply could not let go of his pride, or question if it had turned into arrogance.

Dinner was fine and dessert was excellent, both much better then what the Minions managed to cook. One of the reason Harrison had a House Elf. When everyone stopped eating, some were done and others just noticed that the feast was over, Rose whispered "Harrison, it's starting."

He gave a small smile at the redhead and, for the moment, ignored everyone else, much to Velvet's irritation.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision." Dumbledore announced, with a loud clear voice "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

With an exaggerated sweep of his wand arm, Dumbledore put out all the candles except the ones inside the carved pumpkins. He darkened the the hall considerably and set a tense and excited mood. The Goblet of Fire shone like a beacon in the darkness and after an almost painful minute, it's blue flames turned red and sparks flew high. The flames formed a whip that launched a charred piece of parchment high and Dumbledore caught with no hesitation.

He didn't look surprised by the name, which lead some to believe it was Krum "The champion for Durmstrang will be..." he took deep breath that confused many in the hall and continued "Harrison James Potter."

There three types of people in Durmstrang, amongst the students and the teachers. There were people feared Harrison, people who admired him and those did both. But that didn't matter right now, every student remembered Karakroff's clear instructions on how to act, no matter who was chosen to represent them. They cheered, shouted and stomped like mad men, and women. Rose and Velvet both gave Harrison quick kisses, drawing the hall's attention to the young man.

The Overlord acknowledged nobody. He got to his feet and walked towards the chamber where he was supposed to go. An impassive, confident, face was shown, along with fast and long strides. The other two schools just had time to realize who he was, and no time to do anything about it.

After closing the heavy doors behind him, so the noise from the Great Hall wouldn't disturb him, Harrison took a moment to think. He wondered who the other champions would be, though he had a pretty good guess concerning Beauxbatons.

The Goblet of Fire, according to Rose's research, chose the, simply put, best candidate. The superior being with the most qualities, like the ability to summon Minions at one's command. A Veela's allure was nothing to scoff at and so, unless the girl was much inferior to her classmates, it would definitely be her. As if she had waited for him to come to this conclusion, the beautiful blond girl walked in and looked right into his eyes.

The Overlord sent only a light Legilimency probe, but it was enough to see what she was thinking right now. The girl was proud, excited and nervous about the tournament. She was also very confused and a little impressed with Harrison.

"I thought 'Arry Potter was younger zeen me." she commented easily, showing that she was merely curious. Which the young man could easily see in the surface of her mind.

He smiled warmly at the girl and was pleased to detect that she thought it made him look 'beau', which he chose to translate as handsome "You are correct, I am only fourteen." then he closed his left eye and grimaced just a little "Though, I do prefer Harrison, Ms?"

"Oh, désolé!" she said, while her mind was trying to figure out how the young man, who looked just a little younger then her, was supposed to be three years younger "I am Fleur Delacour."

"A pleasure." Harrison told her, just as the door opened to admit another proud but nervous competitor. A Hufflepuff, if the Overlord wasn't mistaken. And he never was.

Along with Hogwarts champion came the Headmasters from the three schools, along with Ludo Bagman and Bartemious Crouch. Unfortunately for Harrison, all seemed to have at least moderate Occlumency shields. But that was fine, for now.

All eyes were on Harrison, though that didn't seem to truly bother the other two competitors. There was silence until Bagman spoke, almost vibrating with excitement "It is an honor to congratulate the three of you! Out of every member of your schools, you were chosen worthy of competing for Eternal Glory and a prize of a thousand galleons."

Harrison had little use for the gold, he never paid for what he wanted. The glory, however, was an integral part of his plan.

Fleur cared more for the fame, but couldn't forget the money so easily.

Cedric was not spoiled, but had never really lacked money so while a thousand galleons were comforting, he wanted the fame as well.

Each Headmaster took his place next to his or hers champion, though Dumbledore still watched Harrison out of the corner of his eye.

"The first task you will complete, will be a test of... Daring!" Bagman announced, clenching his fists in front of his chest "We will not tell you what it is, but you must have courage to face the unknown to triumph on the Triwizard Tournament."

Crouch, who was not looking very healthy, in Harrison's opinion, chose this moment to say his piece "The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament." he explained clearly in a planned speech, with his mind in something else entirely " The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

After that there was a rather odd conversation, with Dumbledore trying to convince the older crowd to have a drink, before leaving. Harrison quickly willed Karakroff to refuse and to excuse himself, taking the Durmstrang champion with him. Just as they left the room, the Overlord heard Bagman speaking.

"So that's why they suddenly demanded to lower the age, huh?"

* * *

As Harrison, Rose and Velvet sat down in the Slytherin for breakfast, the Overlord was pleased with the amount of staring and whispering. He had the attention of every wizard and witch inside the Great Hall.

His plan concerning the Durmstrang students had also worked. When he arrived at the ship the night before, Harrison was met with cheers and offers of support from every student that wasn't scared to death of him. Those just stayed out of the way, as they should.

Krum was, surprisingly, not bothered by the goblet's choice. Playing Quidditch must have given him a good amount of sportsmanship.

Rose and Velvet had spent a good part of the night on Harrison's room celebrating. Unfortunately, the Overlord hadn't gotten what he wanted yet but he felt no need to push, he was willing to wait for one of them to ask. Maybe plead, if he had enough patience.

His satisfied smirk turned into a serious look when he regarded the teen who chose to sit in front of him. Sleek white-blond hair, clear grey eyes, pale skin and pointed features. Draco Malfoy, if Harrison wasn't mistaken. The boy was making a very conscious effort not to stare at the two girls.

"Good morning?" he asked, starting the conversation by breaking whatever plan the Slytherin student had.

Still, the blond smiled and offered his hand "Of course, my name is Draco Malfoy." he said, and waited.

With no hesitation, the Overlord grasped the hand firmly and shook it hard. Malfoy had a weak grip, but Harrison chose not to push it "Harrison Potter, nice to meet a Malfoy. Your family is famous."

"We're one of the oldest wizard families and it's hard to find purer blood."

Harrison nodded in agreement, but said "True, but I was most impressed with your grandfather's... Creativity. A week before we came to Hogwarts we started studding one of the spells he created."

The message was clear to any who knew of Abraxas Malfoy, after all, the man had invented half a dozen curses. And nothing else. So, Velvet did her part "Oh, I remember that one. I think you were the first one to manage it, Harrison. Like always." she finished with a soft giggle that attracted plenty of eyes, many of the ones that belonged to the males, just couldn't look away.

"Well... It is my favorite type of magic, what about you, Draco?"

Very pleased with how the conversation was going, the Malfoy smiled and answered loudly "Yes, the Dark Arts are incredibility powerful."

Harrison smile almost faltered at the blond's lack of tact, there was a reason why he hadn't just come out and said it, but what was done was done "Agreed, now Draco can you tell me what do you guys do in Hogwarts in the weekends? I know I need to prepare for the tournament but I just want to enjoy today."

* * *

Talking to Draco Malfoy was, in Harrison's opinion, tiring. The blond was a good source of information, apparently being placed in the house of cunning by simple luck. Draco didn't think twice about answering any questions to get the Overlord's good side, and only asked a few. He also mentioned plenty of times that they had almost been classmates, since Lucius wanted to send his son Durmstrang.

Harrison's ego was also being treated well, especially since Draco's personal brutes, Crab and Goyle, followed him everywhere, while the Overlord was accompanied by Rose and Velvet.

It was just as they left lunch, that Rose spoke "Harrison, dear, do you think we could visit the library? I've heard Hogwarts's is twice the size of Durmstrang's."

Crab and Goyle visibly flinched, while Draco did a better job of hiding his aversion to the idea "And why do you need Harrison? Go read by yourself!" Velvet also didn't want to go.

Rose glared at the girl for a moment, from her spot on the Overlord's arm, and answered "I want his company."

"And if he doesn't want to go there?"

"That's why I asked!"

Before they could really start fighting, Harrison intervened "Calm down, both of you." he ordered, meeting both sets of eyes "I do want to go visit Hogwarts's library, so we will."

Rose smiled and Velvet scowled, but didn't let go of the young man's arm, while he turned to Draco "I can tell that the three of you don't want to spend more time there then you need. It's nothing new for you and won't be... Exciting. So we'll see you at dinner?" he asked, not if that was what was going to happen but if Malfoy was fine with that.

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

It wasn't long before the trio found the library, even if they had to ask a few students on the way. As soon as they entered the place they were met with the intense stare of an old witch, who stood behind a counter.

Approaching her and reading the name plate, Harrison spoke "Good afternoon, Madam Pince." he greeted.

"Mr. Potter." she nodded, glaring a little at all three, in turns "How can I help you?"

Smiling easily, he answered "I want to know, first, if I can make use of this library, since I am from another school. Also, what are the rules here?"

The stern witch didn't relax at all when she saw his smile, which was very rare "The Headmaster decided that all students from the visiting schools have the same right as Hogwarts's. You can only take one book at a time, before I trust you with more and they must be returned before two days pass. To take a book form the restricted section, you must have the name of the book and one of the professor's signatures. Also-"

* * *

"So, Severus, have managed to talk to Karakroff?"

Albus Dumbledore was, despite what many believed, an old and tired man. He had fought on two wars during his long life and had been preparing for a third one for thirteen years now. But there's nothing he could do about that, he knew personally the dangers of power and simply couldn't trust someone else to wield too much of it. Not someone who had not been scarred by it like Albus himself.

He was now meeting with his most trusted spy and one of his oldest friends, both members of the Order of the Phoenix, to discuss the greatest threat to the current peace in the wizard's world. Voldemort.

The younger, of the three man, shook his head in frustration and answered "No. The wards won't let me enter the boat! Just a few hours ago I received a message from him. It said that two people like us couldn't risk having secret meetings."

"If I were to catch two people with the Dark Mark plotting I would attack without a second thought." admit the third man, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody "Is it still getting darker?" he asked.

Snape just nodded and pulled his sleeve back, revealing a dark grey, almost black, tattoo on his wrist.

The old headmaster sighed tiredly "We are running out of time." he commented.

"And Karakroff's not going to be of any use." Moody snarled, gaining a curious look from the professor and a knowing one from Dumbledore "He's under the Imperious Curse."

The Potion Master's eyes widened "What?! Are you sure?!"

"I would have thought you would be the first to notice, Snape! Or have you forgotten the last war? Constant Vigilance!" he old auror barked, stomping with his wooden leg.

Dumbledore chose this moment to speak "I suspected as much. I also think I know who cast it."

When he had their undivided attention, the headmaster shared his knowledge "Harrison Potter."

"A fourteen year-old kid? You sure, Albus?" Mad-Eye asked, completely surprised. While Snape didn't say anything, his eyes were filled with confusion and disbelief.

The older man nodded "That gauntlet of his... It's a very old and very dangerous dark object. Both of you were there the night young Harry was kidnapped by those little creatures." he met the pair's eyes in turn "Those little monsters were something called a 'Minion' and that gauntlet is the mark of their master."

Snape chose that moment to interrupt "But you said that they either wanted revenge for the Dark Lord or to eliminate what could be a treat to their master."

"Yes, I said that. But what I feared the most was that Harry wasn't kidnapped to be killed... I feared, and still do, that he was kidnapped to become their new master, when Voldemort fell."

Neither of the men flinched at the name, they tensed and looked ready to fight but that was it. After a moment, both relaxed and Moody spoke "So the boy can control those things now? They were dangerous when they just charged at us..."

"Are you sure, Albus?" Snape asked, looking only at the older man "The Overlord is one of the darkest beings to exist! That a boy could-"

"But he doesn't even look like a boy, Severus. He looks older. He is even more powerful then I was when I had his age." Dumbledore sighed again, then took a deep breath "He is more handsome then he should be, taller, an excellent Occlumens and I can almost guarantee that he is a powerful Legilimens. That is simply not natural for his age... Everything points to rituals, mind and body altering dark rituals." It was almost a whisper when the old man finished "I can only imagine how many minds he sacrificed to empower his."

The next person to speak was Mad-Eye "Albus, we can't risk another Voldemort."

"Can't he be saved? Turned to our side?" the Potion Master asked, with a pleading tone that surprised the retired auror.

"He was raised in darkness. There is always a chance that he may see the Light... But will it be worth the price? How much pain will he cause until then?" the headmaster wondered, more to himself then anyone else "I need to think. Long and hard. We have time and we must focus on Voldemort first. I will call the two of you at another time."

Both gave him displeased but understanding nods and walked out.

"If you had lived the life I planned for you, Harry, power would never corrupt you. But you, Harrison, are very dangerous."

Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, sang loudly from somewhere on the school grounds, soothing just a bit of the ache on the headmaster's old muscles.

* * *

Nobody saw either Harrison, or his girls, at all during the next day. Which put some doubt in Malfoy's claims of being his friend, since the boy had no idea where he was. Of course, the blond Slytherin was quick to tell others he had stayed on Durmstrang's ship, only for that argument to be denied by a passing student. The boy claimed the trio had left the ship early in the morning, and simply disappeared.

No one would ever know, but Harrison had taken Rose and Velvet to his Netherworld Tower, for the fourth time. They had breakfast, lunch and dinner there so the tower could corrupt the girls more and more. After they left, just a few minutes before curfew, there was nothing more important to the sisters then pleasing Potter. A few more trips and nothing else would matter at all.

Still, Monday came and with it the Durmstrang's and Beauxbatons's students had their first taste of classes with the Hogwarts's professors. More importantly, Harrison and Velvet had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth year students.

Mad-Eye Moody took a long look at the students, glaring only slightly when his normal eye fell on a Durmstrang. The magical one, however, never left Harrison.

"The Durmstrang Institute has a... Very different approach to the Dark Arts then Hogwarts, so class is going to be a little different from now on. Potter! What exactly is Dark Magic? And I want facts! No opinions are needed."

The Overlord nodded and spoke in loud but bored voice, clearly reciting information from a text book "Any spell, ritual or potion that alters reality permanently is considered Dark."

That piece of information surprised all the Hogwarts students, their definition of Dark Magic was the word 'evil'. Surprisingly, Moody nodded and pointed to Velvet "Ms. Aasen, explain what Potter's talking about."

Almost all eyes turned to the girl, but she only cared about the pair of bright green one's that didn't "Anything considered 'magic' can be described as Light or Dark, there's no such thing as Grey magic." she explained, her eyes jumping from the professor to the Overlord "Light Magic needs to be powered by something constantly or it will return to it's natural state after a while. Dark Magic usually takes a lot more power, or some sort of sacrifice, but never disappears, unless someone actually counters it."

Harrison's lips only twitched a little upwards, but that was all Velvet needed to know he approved.

A brown haired girl from Ravenclaw lifted a shaking hand and soon had Mad-Eye's attention "Ms. Turpin, what is it?" he asked, still rough but a lot kinder then when talking to the Durmstrang students.

"Professor, there are a lot of things in Hogwarts that are permanent... Are they made with Dark Magic?" she asked in a very low voice, Moody was, after all, a very intimidating man.

The retired auror shook his head quickly before answering "Almost everything in Hogwarts is powered by the people inside it. Students, staff and even your familiars, the castle takes a little magic from all of us to maintain the magic in it. Nothing is made of Dark Magic in Hogwarts, even Slytherin knew better then to mess with that kind of thing around kids." he declared loudly, not to be denied. But he was questioned.

After receiving the 'go ahead' from Harrison, Velvet raised her hand and waited. When Moody called her, the girl asked "I'm sorry, professor. But I researched Hogwarts before coming here and I think you might be mistaken."

The courage the girl seemed to have, to tell a professor, specially Mad-Eye Moody, that he was wrong guaranteed every Hogwarts's student in that class that she would have been in Gryffindor.

"And why is that, Ms. Aasen?" he snarled.

But the girl truly believed that nothing could harm her with Harrison around, so she answered "Because there are some very famous Dark objects in Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat, for example."

Every Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the class froze, they clearly remembered placing the 'Dark object' in their heads.

Starring straight into the girl's eyes, Moody managed to scare her, since his magical eye finally left Potter and focused on Velvet "The Sorting Hat is one of the relics left behind by Godric Gryffindor, there's nothing Dark about it."

Just as the girl took a deep breath to answer, Harrison placed a hand on her knee "Velvet, can I take your place in this debate." he asked, just loudly enough for the rest of the class to hear.

Confused, Moody turned both his eyes back to the young man "And why would you want that, Potter?"

"Because, sir, you are getting angry and I would rather you didn't take it out on her." he explained, once again to the surprise of the class. Who wanted Mad-Eye to turn his eyes on you?

Assuming that Velvet and the professor had accepted his interference, which they had, Harrison spoke "Professor Moody, the Sorting Hat is enchanted to perform Legilimency, which is already considered a Dark Art. It's also sentient and we both know that a mind can't just be created. It can only transferred."

"What-What does that mean?" one of the Hufflepuff girls asked, after the silence stretched for too long and the starring contest between Harrison and Moody became unbearable.

There was another moment of silence, before Harrison opened his mouth and Moody cut him off "If you say what I think you are going to say, Potter, you are getting detentions until the first task."

And the Overlord did "I don't know if it was consensual, but the mind that inhabits the Sorting Hat... Came from someone."

* * *

By the day's second class, Care of Magical Creatures, with Slytherin and Gryffindor, for Harrison, the stories about his confrontation with Mad-Eye were already running rampant. There were claims that Moody tried to arrest or kill Potter and the vast majority of the castle was in uproar with the rumors that they had placed a Dark object in their heads. Still, Harrison wasn't bothered by it, his plans demanded that the wizards and witches of Britain realized just how much the Dark Arts played a part in their lives.

The Overlord's examination of the 'Blast-Ended Skrewt' was interrupted by Draco Malfoy "Is it true? Did you really duel Mad-Eye?"

It took a while for Potter to take his eyes away from the, in his opinion, fascinating creature. But he did and answered "Of course, not. We only had a discussion on types of magic. It was very interesting." he explained, to Draco and the eavesdroppers, before turning back to the monster in front of him.

The blond Slytherin looked around for a moment before telling Harrison "You know you don't have to pay attention, right? That big oaf doesn't even notice."

"I care very little about Professor Hagrid's attention span. But this Blast-Ended Skrewts are incredible! Look how deadly they are, despite their sizes and the professor said they were going to grow more."

Draco blinked and asked "So, you like this kind of thing?" the boy looked like he had tried to grimace and sneer at the same time.

Harrison shook his head, and rolled his eyes, but answered, without looking at Malfoy "I don't like anything that can barely think. But I respect everything that is powerful. This creatures have potential, Malfoy. If only to be used."

* * *

Rumors and stories continued to fly inside the castle and between the students of the visiting schools. But it was only a few days later that something interesting happened again. Something called Potions class.

Professor Snape waked into the room, his cape billowing behind him, and his black eyes traveled from student to student. Obviously stopping on Harrison.

"Ah, Potter. I wondered when you would grace my class with your presence." he spit out, locking eyes with the younger man and both were completely aware that the other was testing their Legilimency shields, but not that they were discovered "I need to know the level Durmstrang students are so... Tell me what is Golpallot's Third Law?"

Harrison frowned. Yes, he knew the answer, if only because he had prepared to make use of poisons in his career. He also knew that was N.E.W.T. level material "The antidote for a blended poison will always be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components of the poison."

Directing a glare at the Overlord, Snape announced "Straight from a text book, huh?"

And Harrison, pretended to misunderstand "Well, the text book is right."

"When does the Fluxweed needs to be picked up, for a Polyjiuce potion?"

Potter had already given up on finding a way inside Snape's mind, so he just shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea." the minions could teach a lot of Dark Magic, but very little potions.

The Potions Master almost smiled, almost "Full moon, that's all you had to know, Potter. I guess it's too much to expect from a celebrity."

Much to Snape's surprise, Harrison didn't glare or complain. But the teen's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And can you at least tell me how much salamander blood goes in the Strengthening potion?"

"Doesn't that depend on how much I am trying to make?"

The professor's glare would have terrified anyone else, but Harrison was running out of patience for this man "Enough to fill a standard size two cauldron." the Potions Master clarified.

The Overlord controlled his irritation and admitted "I don't, professor. I never studied that potion."

Snape's smirk was infuriating "I guess... Someone of your... Stature expected never to need to do something as mundane as a potion, correct, Potter?" the heavy sarcasm didn't help, but Harrison took comfort in the fact that he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to put the man in his place.

"For the rest of you, the ones that are used to not having everything handed to them-"

Just then, something that had never happened since Snape started teaching at Hogwarts came to pass "I have a question, Professor Snape." he was interrupted.

Harrison didn't wait for permission to continue or for the older man to get over his shock "I understand that you are one of the youngest and most famous Potions Masters in the United Kingdoms. But how can Dumbledore allow you to be this disgustingly unprofessional?"

The Durmstrang students where firmly on Harrison's side, of the coming argument, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the classroom actually stopped breathing.

The Slytherin Head of House sneered and countered "So anything less then groveling is unprofessional? I expect you do be a spoiled brat but this is ridiculous, even for the Boy-Who-Lived! I should have know, specially after you had your Headmaster deny the detention Moody gave you."

"I can assure you, professor, that detentions on Durmstrang are a lot more serious then here in Hogwarts. But they do happen, if the professor has even the slightest reason. Which Professor Moody didn't." the teen snapped back.

"As if a spoiled brat like you knows the rules here! You're arguing with a professor you arrogant brat!"

Harrison's answer started quickly but he spoke clearly and slowly "I understand the problem now. You, Professor Snape, don't know the difference between arrogance and pride!" he spoke as if he had just made a huge discovery then gave the older man a mocking smile and shook his head "Arrogance would be me demanding you to treat me with the respect I deserve because I am the Boy-Who-Lived or some other nonsense like that."

The declaration surprised even Snape, but the Overlord continued before he could be stopped "Now, pride. Pride is me demanding that you treat me with the respect I deserve because I know exactly how to deal with scum like you." proving his point, the Overlord snapped a gauntlet covered finger and produced a bright green spark. Many wondered what was that, until Snape screamed.

The pain was sudden, intense and was disappearing at a snail's pace. The former Death Eater grabbed his wrist with his other hand and cursed inside his head. Then, he realized what had just happened. He realized that it was Potter that caused the burn in his Dark Mark. He turned his black eyes to the teen, glaring daggers at the young man.

Harrison's smirk was positively cruel, but only Velvet was looking at him, all eyes were on the snarling Potions Master "I will have you expelled for this."

"You won't even get me lectured, Death Eater scum."

Then Harrison spit on the floor, between himself and Snape, and walked out of the dungeon, taking his bag with him. It took only a second for Velvet to do the same as him. They were followed by all the Durmstrang students in the classroom. By order Karakroff, no other student from Durmstrang would enter that classroom for the rest of the year.

* * *

Later that night, there was a meeting between the headmasters of Hogwarts and Durmstrang, along with Severus Snape. Pleasantries were exchanged but as soon as Karakroff sat down, on the chair Dumbledore provided, the oldest man in the castle pointed his wand at him and unleashed a ball of white smoke that struck the traitorous Death Eater in the face.

Karakroff slumped for a moment, before he lifted his head. This time doing nothing to conceal the glassed look in his eyes.

"Do you really think the Overlord would allow me to come here and not make sure you couldn't break the curse?" he asked, in a monotone and bored voice.

"No, not really." Dumbledore admitted, while shaking his head "But I hopped, if only to savee you, Igor, from being used by another dark master.

Karakroff nodded and spoke again, with the same soulless tone "I don't reccomend trying something like this again, if I do not leave this office in five minutes the students I brought as an escort will call for aurors. Still, thanking for trying to help me, Albus, but I am afraid it is too late for that. Though my master is impressed, he thought it would take longer for one of you to notice."

Snape kept quiet, with Karakroff under the curse this meeting was completely pointless. All he could hope was that Albus managed to get some information out of the brat, even if through this drone.

"It's best that young Harrison does not underestimate us. It's best that he does not think he can get away with anything."

The warning was clear, Dumbledore was watching. The older man couldn't do much to save Karakroff but there was such a thing as too far.

The Durmstrang headmaster smiled, but it didn't even come close to reaching his eyes "Understood. And don't worry, the Overlord doesn't plan much for this year. Just a few preparations."

The most powerful wizard alive frowned, of course, and took a deep breath "Preparations for what, Igor?"

Specially since it looked completely out of place with the rest of his face, Karakroff's smirk was simply terrifying "Do you play chess, Albus?"

"It's a very interesting game." the older man acknowledged, but didn't say anything else.

Karakroff nodded and got up, looked around the office for a bit and turned back to Dumbledore "The next war can be compared to a game of chess. You will be the white king while Tom will be the black one." Snape wondered who Tom was, and understood in just one second, but still held his silence "The Overlord wants that war to be as messy as possible, thus before the year is over and he is crowned Triwizard champion. Both the white and the black queen will be... Out of the game."

Then he left, leaving Dumbledore to plan and Snape to ask "Do you have an idea who he meant?"

The headmaster nodded and sighed, before answering "Dozens."


End file.
